Secret of the Sagess
by The Silver Badger
Summary: Jak is familier to Maia, the dark sagess. Why? How? Gol is worried about his sister. She hasnt been herself lately. Actually, she hasnt been herself for about 15 years! Why is this? Has Maia been keeping secrets from him? More summary inside
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**_Summary_**: Jak is familier to Maia, the dark sagess. Why? How? Gol is worried about his sister. She hasnt been herself lately. Actually, she hasnt been herself for about 15 years! Why is this? Has Maia been keeping secrets from him? Her own brother? And has Gol and Maia been possesed? Or are they being forced to kidnap the sages and use their powers to open the silo? If so, whos behind it? And what, is Maia's secret, the one that has haunted her for fifteen years...

_

* * *

_

**_The Silver Badger_**: This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction. So be kind. To know who I am, look at my profile.

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: You all will get quite the surprise there.

**_The Silver Badger_**: Yes, you all will. Now to the story.

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Yeah, to the story. (Marches off.)

**_The Silver Badger_**: Dear Lord...Be careful of that wall GMB!

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Huh? (slams into a wall)...Yeee owww!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _How it all Began_

* * *

It was a fine day, as it usually was. The soft rays of the sun bathed the white sand with warmth. The ocean was like a large, glittering aquamarine under the bright sun. The breeze carried the scent of the sea, with a hint of honey and fruit, probably from the tropical flowers and trees scattered about the beach; making it look like a tropical oasis. Great, ancient sentinels rested by the coast, their giant frame and shadows towered over the calm sea. Leaning on the rail of one of the sentinels, was a young girl; watching the beautiful scenery before her. Its so peaceful... she thought as she watched the sea gently lap the shore and listened to the soft cry of the gulls. Just as she was about to be mesmerized, a strange sound shattered the tranquil moment. A boat, a steamboat, smoothly gliding over the ocean; aboard it, two boys. "Wha--!" the girl yelped in surprise. She took a step back and shaded her eyes, and then she took out her telescope to get a closer look at the boat and its passengers. After she zoomed in enough to see them clearly, she dropped the telescope. She knew exactly who they were. One of the boys name was Daxter, he was short, obnoxious, and annoyingly talkative. He had red hair and buckteeth. The other boy was the most handsome boy in the village. His name was Jak. 

Jak was tall, slender and muscular. he was a mute, but could express his words with his facial expressions and body language. He had deep blue eyes, like sapphires, and light colored hair. No one knew who his parents where. There were rumors that her father, Samos the green sage, had brought him from another place. Another world.

She has had a crush on Jak since she first saw him. The young girl shook her head. As kind and sincere as Jak was, he was also very adventurous. This was probably because his uncle was an explorer. The girl sighed, where the two where headed was beyond her; but wherever it was, it was probably against her father's warnings.

* * *

(Jak's Pov)

I couldn't help but look toward the beach next to the village. Then I saw her! The Sages daughter! She was leaning on the rail of one of the sentinels that where located on the far side of the beach. I presumed she was daydreaming because she looked very dazzled by something. She had emerald green eyes, dark blue hair with highlights of green. I'm guessing she got that from her dad. She had a tropical flower of some kind behind her ear, making her look very exotic.

Today Daxter and I are on another one of our adventures. We've explored just about everything, from the village we live in to Sentential Beach to parts of the Forbidden Jungle. The one place we have yet to explore is, Misty Island. However, Samos, the green Sage, had forbidden us to ever go there. So while he was asleep, Daxter and I began to sneak off to explore it. As we did so, we 'borrowed' the fisherman's boat. Daxter called it borrowing, but I still though it was stealing. As we sail toward the mysterious island, I couldn't help but begin to think about that girl again. What is her name again? Daxter is always talking about her. I wanted to date her, but I was so shy and kinda scared she'd turn me down. I can't remember how long I've been in love with her. Maybe I've loved her since I first met her. That would've been twelve years ago, I think.

I guess I started daydreaming or something because I saw a hand waving in my face. "Jak? Jak! JAK!" it was my best friend since childhood, Daxter. "Earth ta Jak! c'mon man! Snap outta it! whaddya leering at anywa--" he then saw her too. "Ohhhhh. Old Log-In-The-Head's daughter eh? hehhee. Keep dream'n pretty boy, I hear old Log in the Nog wont let ANYONE near her, especially without his approval. and I doubt, of all people, he'd let US near her."

I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Whaaaat? Its true! I'm just tell'n ya so you don't get all close an' stuff, then when he comes along and gets all pissed off with ya."

I just sighed and shook my head.

"But ya know, I'm sure I could sweep her off of her feet with my own charming looks" he said running his hand through his flaming hair and fluttered his eyes. I chuckled then broke into laughter, he joined in too.

"Aahh!" came a scream, which knocked me out of my thoughts, back to reality. Scanning the boats deck, I noticed Daxter was missing. Looking towards the edge of the boat I saw a reddish orange head pop out of the water. Rolling my eyes, I lent a hand to my friend and pulled him back into the boat and began thinking to myself again.

* * *

**_The Silver Badger_**: I think I'll stop here. 

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: NO!

**_The Silver Badger_**: okay, okay! I'll keep going! I'll keep going! Geez

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: That's what I thought. Owwee (rubs head)

* * *

(normal POV)

The sage's daughter decided to go home. Her father probably needed her to run some errands for him anyway. She stole one more glance at the ocean then headed toward the village. When she arrived, she just stopped to look around. Her home village was called Sandover village. It was small, but lively. It had the usual farmer, fisherman, mayor( he was rather eccentric) and a sage, her father. But it also had this weird lady who was obsessed with birds, a sculptor who couldn't t live if he ever lost his pet muse, and an explorer who had artifacts of all kinds. The explorer was also Jak's uncle. She continued walking home. For some weird reason she thought about her dad. He was short, and had a terrible temper. But he was a nice guy underneath it all. He was a green sage, one who studies green eco and thinks up new ways to use it other than healing. Her dad could talk to plants of all kinds. It scared her sometimes. She guessed she was lucky. Normally, sages don't have children. Too much to do or something like that. Plus, both of her parents were pure sages. She never really knew her mother, but her father told her that her mother was a sage. When she was little she remembered overhearing her mother talking to another sagess. What was that sagess's name again? Started with an M. all she remembers is that the sagess had a twin brother and she had red eyes. She also remembered hearing that the sagess lost something or someone. She was crying and very upset, the girl's mother was trying to comfort her. She was also talking about someone threatening her and her brother. It was very odd. The girl shook her head to get the thoughts out. She didn't like thinking about her mother. It made her sad to think of her, and how she suddenly died. The girl arrived t her home. It was a hut, like the others only bigger. The bottom floor was her room and garage, and the upper room was her father's room and lab.

She went upstairs to see if her dad needed anything. The old sage was meditating, as usual. "Jak! Is that you?"

The girl sighed. "No daddy. It's me."

The sage opened his eyes, "O! Keira, its you! I thought it was that annoying little hooligan, Daxter sneaking up on me."

Keira smiled. "Nope. It's just me. Do you need anything? I'm free for a few minutes."

The old sage thought this over "No. I don't need anything right now,"Keira turned to leave, "Except one thing. Have you seen Jak?"

_He'll go berserk! _She thought. "Err, uh no daddy" she lied. She put on her best lying-through-her-teeth-to-her-easily-angered-father.

The sage looked at her from behind his overly large spectacles. "I see. Well, if you see them, tell them I want to speak with them."

"Yes daddy." she replied

The sage nodded to her, dismissing her. Keira headed downstairs to her room. There, she found her newest and most favorite project: the A-Grav zoomer. She was almost done with it. She couldn't wait to put it to use. As she began to work on it she began to think about Jak. He was so strong; he could help her with this project. But then it dawned on her and Jak could be in big trouble right now! She then went from thinking about Jak to worrying about him. That was until she heard the familiar sound of a steamboat returning

* * *

(Jak's POV)

I was deep in thought in whether Samos would let me take his daughter on a date, when a loud, obnoxious voice sliced through my thought.

"LAND HO!" Daxter yelled.

I wish he hadn't done that, for my ears were now ringing. I got up and walked onto the land. It was worse than my uncle described. Trees, charcoal colored and long withered. The ground looked like hardened soot. Dragon skeletons rested on cliffs. The water was a dull green, like a swamp. The sky was a ghastly gray with the haunting mist and black looming clouds. It could send shivers through anyone's spine. I shuddered at the sight of the harsh, lifeless land. A colorless world. I shuddered again.

"Psst! Jak! I don't think we should be here! Old Green Stuff told us not to come here!" Daxter whispered

I gave him the look of since when did you listen to him? He just glared at me. But I could see his fear. I knew Dax was a coward to the bone. I started to explore a bit but then I heard a strange sound. I looked to where the sound was coming from. I then began to climb the rocks toward the sound when I got to the top, what I saw, was far from what I expected.

* * *

**_The Silver Badger_**: NOW I'm going to stop. 

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: NOOOOO!

**_The Silver Badger_**: But GMB! It's the end of the chapter! I have to stop! I can't go on to the second chapter yet!

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Fine and nice cliffhanger (rubs head)

**_The Silver Badger_**: (smiles evilly) Why thank you GMB& err, how's you're head?

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: SHUT UP! Anyway, okay peoples. Its time for you to review.

**_The Silver Badger_**: oh please do! And be honest. Was it good or bad?


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Sages and The Curse

**The Silver Badger**: Hi. Sorry my story wasn't up dated sooner. My leukemia returned. Killed most of my white blood cells, and I got this infection in my eyes and since there were too few white cells, my body couldn't fight it and I went blind.

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: It's okay. I know you would have had trouble doing this. But how did you get it written if you're blind?

**The Silver Badger**: I had someone help me.

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: .who?

**The Silver Badger**: You don't wanna know

The Mask: Hi GMB. Remember me?

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: You brought her? AHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**The Silver Badger**: I'm sorry GMB. But I'm blind! I couldn't type anything! Besides, she's my friend! I already had this chapter written before I was diagnosed again. So she volunteered to type it for me and send it to you.

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Fine….Just don't let her get near me

**The Silver Badger**: Hey, hey, hey! What's that supposed to mean? Well, just for YOU GMB, I'm gonna always help her for this! That way you'll see MORE of me.

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: NOOOOOOOO!

**The Silver Badger**: Ahem! The story!

Mask and GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _Dark Sages and The Curse_

* * *

(Jak's POV) 

I saw them! The most frightening people I have ever seen! At least thats what Daxter thought. I thought they were kinda interesting. Night had fallen by the time we reached misty Isle, so it was kinda hard to see them, but by the looks of them Id say they were dark sages. There was a male and female. The male had blood red eyes and snowy white hair. He had grayish colored skin and was very tall! He had a glove, made of precursor metal on his hand that had tubes coming out of it into his arm. He wore a dark blue tunic hemmed with red; and he wore a belt of steel with mines, I guess they were, attached. He had a raspy voice to. As for the female, she was like him as she was different than him. She had crimson eyes just like him, same grayish skin (only hers looked smoother) and was just as tall. But instead of snowy white hair, hers was white at the roots but darkened into brown at the ends. And instead of a tunic or dress or something, she wore armor, making her look like some kind of female gladiator. Her eyes burned with a fighting fire, I could see she was antsy and wanted to fight or something, anything but stand there and wait for the male to speak. At last he did, and his message was not a cheery one. "Keep looking for artifacts and eco. If any of the villagers contain precursor artifacts, you know what to do."

Then as if her reflexes were the speed of light, the woman responded instantly, "If anyone strays too far from the village deal with them harshly. Well deal with them in no time." Those made me burn with rage towards her. I felt like I wanted to just run at her and attack her. What she just said was awful! It was cruel! In my rage I just looked her in the eyes and instead of seeing hatred and cruelty, I saw sadness, loneliness in her eyes. That shocked me. As I was pondering this, Daxter made a _smart move_ and slipped and fell down the side of the wall, right in front of the dark sages, both were absolutely surprised. I gave an exasperated sigh and jumped down to help him. When I landed, not only were both dark sages even more surprised, but now the lurkers were as well. As the group of lurkers and two dark sages just gawked at us, Daxter got up and, as usual, not paying attention ran smack into the female sage. Now usually that's not too bad, but the fact that, out of shock, the to now literally stood on the ground instead of floating instead of running into her stomach, or middle, he ran right into her breasts. She was shocked for a while at this, and then her red eyes filled with rage. She grabbed Dax and actually threw him! He went flying who knows how many feet! Or yards at that! I could see he was now in danger as for the sagess had now unsheathed a dagger hidden among her armor. The razor sharp blade glittered evilly in the moonlight. I took action now. I ran at her with more speed and force than I had intended, but the result was spectacular. I hit her so hard that she actually fell over onto the male sage, I had forgotten about him, and underestimated him; which I was about to regret. I ran into him to, but he stood like a wall of steel. Which hurt, I could have sworn the impact broke something in me, he glared down at me, though his eyes held no anger. He actually looked kinda impressed. However he still punished me, he punched me in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of me in a big whoosh! His hand was like iron! And he didn't even hit me with his gloved hand! As I sat there on the ground grasping my stomach and gasping for breath I saw the female move towards Daxter again. I got up and bolted at her, blocking her way painful as it was. I wasn't about to let her hurt my friend. She made another move to go around me but then punched her! I guess it hurt me more than her because while pain shot from my hand up through my arm, all she did was just grunt. I ran to Daxter, picked him up and dragged him to the nearest exit, which was a big steel, precursorain door. I grabbed him tighter and ran through it, in side was a big door in the middle and a pool of dark eco at the far side on an elevate platform. We climbed up there to hide, just in case they followed, as we walk toward the pool Daxter suddenly tripped. I turned around to see what he tripped over; Dax could trip over a ladybug he was so clumsy, but I wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. Daxter even looked to see what he tripped over, he rose his foot, rolled his eyes and said, "Eh…. Stupid precursor junk." he picking it up, blew the dust off and continued talking. I wasn't paying much attention though. I was busy keeping an eye out for those sages or their lurkers. But the next thing I knew, I had the odd artifact the Dax was holding come hurtling at me. I caught it just before it hit me. It started to glow in my hands; I was rather shocked by it, when I heard Dax shout "WOW! How'd ya get it to do that?" I just shrugged when I heard a loud thud. Not one of those like when you fall, more like when some thing heavy lands on metal, something like an armored lurker. The lurker roared and charged at us. Daxter jumped behind me and yelled, "I think we're in TRO3BLE!" I winced after he said that. My first though was the nice, hard artifact in my hands. Before I really thought it over, I threw it as hard as I could. It hit the lurker hard and the artifact blew up! Along with the lurker as well. But the impact of the explosion knocked me back and Daxter was knocked into the pool of dark eco I gazed down into the pool, hoping to see him; I then heard a strange sound and Daxter came shooting out of the pool. When I turned to see him I saw he wasn't him anymore! He changed into some kind of furry rat. He sat up a moment and looked around then turned to look at me, "I told you we shouldn't have come here! And you listened--WHAAAAAT?" He saw I was looking at him funny he then looked at himself, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he pounding the ground with his fists. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He then examined himself again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, that's when he jumped on me and grabbed my shoulders and began screaming again, which I was sure could be heard across the ocean.

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

Keira paced back and forth in her garage; hoping, praying Jak was okay. She then heard the steamboat returning to the dock. She ran to her window to make sure she want hearing things, it was they! Well, it was Jak; she couldn't see Daxter. Maybe he was on the floor of the boat or something. But when Jak steeped out she didn't see Daxter instead she saw a funny looking orange rat of some kind. She then realized Daxter had been transformed. She did her best to stifle a giggle. It was pretty funny. Jak was coming closer to her house and closer, closer and she was practically having a heart attack now. He walked up the steps to her fathers lab. She held her breath for a moment and when she heard her father lecturing them. She let out her breath and headed up to her father's lab to give Jak some aid. She knew he would need it. She could just sense her father's anger rising. When she got up she heard, he father saying something about a sage named Gol that lived up north. She leaned closer against the door to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

"The only way north is through the fire canyon." Samos began, "but its volcanic soil is hot enough o melt even precursor metal. You can't just walk through it."

This was her chance to help Jak! And get his attention at that. She turned so they could see her at the doors entrance, "No, but you could fly over it, if you had an A Grav-zoomer equipped with a heat shield, I happen to be working on such a thing this very moment."

Jak looked at her, rather impressed, this made her blush a little. She waked into the lab continuing, " All I would need is twenty power cells." Ahe walked right on by, not even noticing Daxter trying to flex his non existing muscles. "Isn't that right daddy?"

"Yes, Keira, I suppose that would work, but where's a boy and a HALF," he said this by whacking Daxter on the head with his staff, "going to get twenty power cells?"

"From the villagers. Most of them have a power cell or two stashed away somewhere. And even if they're not willing to just give them away, a few precursor orbs greasing their palms should do the trick. And I'm sure there are even more power cells out in the wild just waiting for a brave adventurer to find them." she said fluttering her eyelashes at Jak. He turned and blushed a little, which pleased her.

"At least we have the brave adventurer." Daxter said, putting on another pose.

Keira leaned against a wall, waiting for her father to respond to that, which of course he did. "Brave adventurer? You two couldn't find your way out of the village without some training. Before you go anywhere, got threw the warp gate to geyser rock to get some practice."

"Ehh…..we wont find anymore of that dark gooey eco stuff will we? Cuz I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!" Daxter said, rather snippy at the green sage.

"GET IN THERE! BEFORE I TURN YOU BOTH INTO FERNS!" The very angry sage yelled.

Jak and Daxter looked at each other and then Jak jogged into the warp gate. Daxter turned, put on a grin and ran after him. Samos sighed, "What am I going to do with them?"

Keira got up and answered, "I dunno, but I have work to do, so I gotta go back to my room if you don't mind." She then walked out, returned to her room and resumed with her work.

* * *

(Jak's POV)

* * *

Keira! That was her name. Her name was as beautiful as she was. I was glad she was going to help us on our newly decided adventure I wanted her to come along anyway, company reasons of course. Dax is a good friend, but I would like it if she came too. The more the merrier as my uncle always says. I strolled around geyser rock a bit, and then did what I had to do. As I headed back to the warp gate with the four power cells I had just retrieved, I remembered the two sages from misty Isle. Why were they there? What did they want with eco and artifacts? What was their plan do with all of those things if they ever got them? These things troubled me. Maybe I would find out. Maybe I'll find out some time in the future. As my uncle always said, you can never know what fate has in store for you.

* * *

**The Silver Badger**: That wasn't so hard, now was it guys? 

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: So torturous...can't go on much longer …….

The Mask: Never! I repeat never! Force me to sit by her when we write a story! She was about to strangle me! And dont lie GMB! More than one occasion you reached for my throat!

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Innocent 'til proven guilty.

**The Silver Badger** : Review please. Before these two hooligans kill each other.


End file.
